wikiproject_dungeons_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Forgotten Realms modules and sourcebooks
Forgotten Realms modules and sourcebooks are modules (adventures) and sourcebooks (campaign setting information) printed for the Forgotten Realms campaign setting in the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game. Modules ''AD&D'' modules coded by letter (1978–1994) FA—Forgotten Realms Adventures are stand-alone 2nd Ed. AD&D modules set in Forgotten Realms. FM—Forgotten Realms Maztica are stand-alone 2nd Ed. AD&D modules set in Maztica. FRA—Forgotten Realms Adventure, or the Empires Adventures Trilogy, is a series of modules for use with The Horde expansion campaign for 2nd Ed. AD&D Forgotten Realms. FRC—Forgotten Realms Companion (or Computer) are modules related to SSI computer games and form a linked sequence. FRE—Forgotten Realms Epic are modules loosely based on the Avatar Trilogy of Forgotten Realms novels. FRM—Forgotten Realms Mission FROA—Forgotten Realms Oriental Adventures are modules set in Forgotten Realms that require the Oriental Adventures hardcover. FRQ—Forgotten Realms Quest are stand-alone modules for 2nd Ed. AD&D set in Forgotten Realms. H—The Bloodstone Pass Saga is a linked campaign series that focuses on using Battlesystem battles in Forgotten Realms AD&D adventures. LC—Living City N—Novice OA—Oriental Adventures was originally its own campaign setting (see FROA series above), but from OA5 was incorporated into Forgotten Realms. Other AD&D modules (1992–2000) 3rd edition adventures 4th edition adventures FR—Forgotten Realms adventures were designed for use with [[Dungeons & Dragons 4th edition|4th edition Dungeons & Dragons]] in the Forgotten Realms campaign setting. 5th edition adventures Sourcebooks ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' 1st edition *The Forgotten Realms Campaign Set was written by Ed Greenwood, with Jeff Grubb and Karen Martin, and published as a boxed set in 1987. *''City System'' (1988) *''Lords of Darkness'' (1988) ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' 2nd edition FR—Forgotten Realms are sourcebooks describing aspects of Forgotten Realms, rather than traditional modules. FR1–6 are for 1st Ed. AD&D, FR7–16 for 2nd Ed. FOR-Forgotten Realms Accessories are designed for the Realms universe. FRS—Forgotten Realms Sourcebook are 2nd Ed. AD&D sourcebooks for use with Forgotten Realms. *''Aurora's Whole Realms Catalog'' (1992) *''Demihuman Deities'' (1998) *''Drizzt Do'Urden's Guide to the Underdark'' (1999) *''Elminster's Ecologies Appendix I: The Battle of Bones / Hill of Lost Souls'' (1995) *''Elminster's Ecologies Appendix II: The High Moor / The Serpent Hills'' (1995) *''Faiths & Avatars'' (1996) *''Forgotten Realms Adventures'' (1990) *''The Forgotten Realms Atlas'' (1990) *''Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting'' (1993, 1996) *''Heroes' Lorebook'' (1995) *''The Horde'' (1990) *''Maztica Campaign Set'' (1991) *''Netheril: Empire of Magic'' (1996) *''The North: Guide to the Savage Frontier'' (1996) *''Player's Guide to the Forgotten Realms Campaign'' *''Spellbound'' (1995) *''The Ruins of Myth Drannor'' (1993) *''The Ruins of Undermountain'' (1991) *''Ruins of Zhentil Keep'' (1995) *''The Vilhon Reach'' (1996) *''Villains' Lorebook'' (1998) *''Volo's Guide to All Things Magical'' (1996) *''Volo's Guide to Cormyr'' (1995) *''Volo's Guide to the Dalelands'' (1996) *''Volo's Guide to the Sword Coast'' (1994) *''Volo's Guide to Waterdeep'' (1993) ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 3rd edition ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 4th edition Wizards of the Coast released the Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide in August 2008, and the Forgotten Realms Player's Guide in September 2008. ''Dungeons & Dragons'' 5th edition * Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide * Volo's Guide to Monsters * Xanathar's Guide to Everything * Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes References Category:Dungeons & Dragons modules Category:Forgotten Realms Forgotten Realms